Ride On Cowboy
by MagicMalone
Summary: This is a random story I just put together. It had no realtion ship to any movie, book, other story ect, that I know of.


**Ride On Cowboy**

"And the Star - Spangled Banner in triumph shall wave, o'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!" Sang the young lady in the announcer's booth. Everyone clapped or whistled. "The announcer said a quick prayer, then hollered: "Let the bull riding begin!", and that it did. "Our fist rider is Cody Boltlike, from down south in Georgia! He's riding the bull, "Snowflake" Now don't let his name fool you, folks! This bull is meaner than all get out!"

Snowflake jumped in the shoot as Cody got on. Cody tightened his rope around his hand, sunk back and held his left hand above his head. With a quick nod, the bull was released into the arena, and what a fighter he was. He bucked right, away from Cody's hand, causing him to lose his balance. Snowflake quickly bucked right, then left and it was all over, the ride was anyways. Cody still had to get up and run before being trampled or killed. The eight second buzzer went off, even though Cody was already standing on the gate, admitting defeat. The announcer came on, "That was Cody everyone. Our next rider, Joshua Hardship, is from right up the next holler in Cobblestone Creek, Tennessee. He's riding a bull even meaner than the last, Kicking Sunshine. Now he's rode this bull before, several times, but this bull in particular is hard to predict, and always has something new up his sleeve!"

Joshua started like Cody. Kicking Sunshine jumped as he settled down on top, causing Josh's rope to loosen, and need to be tightened. Josh tightened his rope, and leaned back. Instead of his left hand, Josh help up his right, and nodded. The gate swung open, and out they went. Sunshine bucked to the left right off the bat. Josh kept his balance as he bucked the opposite way, over and over again. Josh spurred the bull to get extra points, but causing him to buck even more. The eight second buzzer rang out. Josh, still atop the bull, started fumbling with the rope to unwrap his hand. Once his hand was unwrapped, Josh got bucked off a second later. The rodeo clowns jumped between Josh and the bull, distracting the bull, keeping Josh from being spurred with a razor sharp horn.

Josh jumped onto the corral side, just managing to keep from getting a horn in his side. "Joshua Hardship rode a full eight seconds and has a qualifying run with eighty-nine points." Rang the announcer. Somewhere in the crowd a baby screamed, and then everyone broke into a wild cheering fest. They rest of the bull riders passed in a fury. Only two more people qualified, neither one broke Josh's score. Jacob Loner and Bradley Malone both came close. Loner had a score of seventy-nine, and Malone had a score of eighty-six.

"Barrel racers please ready your horses while we place the barrels in the arena." The announcer sang, and then repeated it twice. Now was my turn to beat the boys at something. Boys never where very good at barrel racing, and it was the most popular rodeo sport with women and girls. I was last, so I readied my horse, then brushed her down and rewrapped her legs. It never did take very long for the barrel racers to ready and run. Normally it took about two minutes apiece, and that was the max time. Twenty minutes later, it was finally my turn. "Jessie Jamey and her horse Tawny Surprise are our last racers. Their time to beat is thirteen seconds." With that, I tried to hold Tawny back, slowing her down. The second I let off the pressure on her reigns, she took off like a bullet.

Around the first barrel, we almost cut it too close, causing the barrel to rock a little bit back and forth before it decided to stay upright. We sped right up and around the second barrel; witch was on the other side of the arena. Speeding around it perfectly and right up to the last barrel. The last barrel and the easiest barrel, was smack in the middle of the arena. We went speeding right up to it, around it, and back to the entrance of the arena. As we slowed down, I could hear the announcer listing my time, and third, second, then first place. "In first place is Jessie Jamey, with a time of eleven seconds!" I squealed a little when I heard my name announced over the intercom. I had just won my first race! On top of that, Joshua had just won over three thousand dollars, and a trip to the championships. He would never make it to them, or that's what everyone said. He proved them wrong, by being able to compete, and to attempt a spot among the top. I still had to win at least three more races before I would be able to compete in championships, but first I would have to learn how to survive in the real world without help or support from family or friends.


End file.
